vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil May Cry
Story Summary The plot of Devil May Cry follows the Demon Hunter Dante, the son of a legendary demon who seal off the demon world named Sparda and a human named Eva. 'Devil May Cry 3- '''The prequel to the series starts with an 18 year old Dante starting his small mercenary buisness when a man comes and tells him of an invitation from his brother, Vergil. Dante accepts (In a way) and begins his quest to stop his brother from breaking the seal their father place and unleashing Hell on the Human realm threw the Demonic tower Teminigru. Along the way he meets Lady, a young women with connections to the man Dante met. '''Devil May Cry- '''The first game Dante now older has established his buisness but gets a rude house guest. A demon named Trish attacks Dante and informs him that the Dark Lord Mundus has awakened from being previously sealed by Sparda and now seeks to reunite the Human Realm and the Demonic Realm as one just like it once was (See Code 1: Dante) Dante spares her due to her resemblance to his deceased mother and travels with her to Mallet Island and battles Mundus's generals on a quest for revenge. '''Devil May Cry (Anime)- '''Dante is charged with guarding a girl named Patty Lowell. The anime is mostly just Dante's miscellaneous adventures but behind the scenes, the Demonic Lord Abigal attempts to once again take over the Human World. '''Devil May Cry 4- '''The 4th game stars Nero, a young boy who is part of an Order known as the Order of the Sword. He is sent to hunt Dante down for the order but slowly begins to uncover the fact that the Order may have some secrets he wasn't aware of and must help Dante stop them. '''Devil May Cry 2- '''Dante is given a job to kill the president of a major corperation who is trying to resurrect Argosax the Chaos and gain it's power. Power of the verse Devil May Cry is extremely powerful having god tier characters that can sever and seal away universes even after they've merged with ours (Sparda), reality warp a dimension big enough to house hundreds of stars and create nigh infinite space (Mundus), and reality warp an area the size of a large island simply by being near the location (Despair Embodied) and a Character stronger than all of them (Dante). Its top tier tends to be Country+ (thanks to the Abigal cloud feat.) while the average powerful demon (Temen-ni-gru Guardians, Mundu's Generals ect.) tend to be Multi City Block+ to Large Building+ rounded out with most of the cast being Massively Hypersonic+. Safe to say this verse shouldn't be underestimated. Supporters ThePerpetual Judgement-Cut-End TISSG7Regrave (Played the snot out of the games and like both the original and reboot but definitely prefers the original) Epichambonewin Neutral - Opponents - Characters '''God Tiers-' Dante Sparda Mundus 'Top Tier-' Vergil / Nelo Angelo Abigail Despair Emboided / Argosax the Chaos Baul Modeus 'High Tier-' Nero Trish Lucia Sanctus Diabolica / The Saviour Arkham Possessed Arius 'Mid Tier-' Phantom Griffon Nightmare Beowulf Cerberus Nevan Berial Credo 'Low Tier-' Blitz Seven Sin Demons Marionettes Lady Category:Devil May Cry Category:Verses